


A King's Affection

by MBMassin



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Ancient History, Ancient Rome, Competition, Drabble, F/M, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBMassin/pseuds/MBMassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward, a Prince in Ancient Greece is close to taking the throne after his Father passes from old age. However, what happens when he has to choose one to stand by his side could change him forever. Battle of the Sexes. Drabble. Period Fic. E/B, E/J</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

EPOV

"Your majesty," my servant with black hair and glowing blue eyes spoke; entering my bed chamber and bowing his head in respect, "I regret to inform you that your bed thrall is in bed with an illness and cannot warm yours."

I sighed, my longing to have a beautiful man to hold at night burnt to a crisp. "Very well, slave. Go now."

"Lord," he nodded again and quickly exiting my chamber and allowed me to arise from spending an afternoon in bed, thinking about the kingdom I was to rule after my Father stepped down from the throne.

I had dreamed since I was a little boy about sitting on the massive, gold chair in the main hall. Every time you walked past it or entered the palace it demanded respect and honor. It demanded you dropped to a knee and bow in its presence along with the one that sat in it.

I wanted and needed to have that seat. I wanted to power over my Greek kingdom. I planned on changing everything, taking it into modernization and allow the Greeks to rise from the ashes the Romans had created around us.

My Father had failed and signed for a understanding between us and the Romans. His old age had made him weak.

I had great dreams for the future of Idalium and soon...the rest of Cyprus.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

I adjusted the imported Egyptian cotton wrap around my waist and over my left shoulder, allowing my handmaiden to wrap a similar white piece of cotton around my waist to keep it from falling. We didn't want the whole Kingdom to see what their God of a Prince had to offer.

I flashed a cocky grin at the handmaiden, enjoying her blush, and then shifted on my feet so her hands grazed against my cock.

She squeaked and pulled her hand away as if I had shocked her, exclaiming, "Apologies, your Majesty," before she ran off to do whatever it was other female slaves did during the day.

I chuckled as the blushing young woman ran from my chamber, thoroughly enjoying the effect I continued to have on women and curious men.

Speaking of men, I still had an overwhelming lust to have a man in my bed chamber. It had been a long time since I had lain with one.

"Slave!" I bellowed, slipping on thin leather sandals and turning to exit my chambers in search of my Brother. I intended to go for a walk to enjoy the divine shining sun.

"Prince," another young girl muttered, looking at her feet as she acknowledged me by quickly bending and straightening her knees.

"Can you go find my brother and my male bed thrall?" I asked her, not missing the way her cheeks bloomed with the color of pomegranate.

"Yes, my Lord," she breathed before running in front of me and out off to the side.

I made my way through the palace, enjoying the brightness the sun was bringing as I walked into the eating area where my Mother and Father sat, side by side, at the marble table and chairs.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

My mother, Queen Esme, smiled brightly as she spotted me making my way to her and opened her arms for a hug as I neared, "My beautiful man!" she exclaimed, yanking me into her embrace.

"Morning Mother," I chuckled, running a hand through her thick caramel colored hair and kissing her pale cheek.

"Did you have a nice sleep? No bad dreams again?" she asked, turning serious as she raised an eyebrow and sat back down beside my quiet Father.

I shook my head, "No, not lately." I looked to my Father before sitting down across from him, "Morning Father."

"Morning, Edward," he grumbled, running a hand through his sun bleached blond hair that was peppered with hairs the color of dried clay.

I huffed at his detached approach to me and looked back at my mother who still had a kind, nurturing heart unlike the cold stone of her husbands.

"So, Mother, what are the plans for the day?" I asked her, giving her a grin and watching as her round face filled with joy.

"Well," she started, clasping her hands together, turning her body to face me, "I was thinking that we could go to the games today. There will be wrestlers in the stadium!" she claimed excitedly.

I threw my head back and laughed at my mother and her school-girl obsession of rippling men adorned in nothing but a cloth, which barely covered their cock and ass, tossing each other about in the gritty sand.

My father decided to spoil the fun with his pessimistic attitude. "Really, Esme?" He gave her a look of disgust before rising to his feet and stalking over to his chamber.

"I should knock him over the head," I growled, glaring as he disappeared from my sight.

Esme touched my hand. "Now, now, Edward. He's just stressed and over-thinking everything since the day he steps down from the throne is so close at hand. Don't take it so personally."

My temper instantly deflated as I couldn't help but smile at my kind mother. "I know, my lady."

She paused for a second, looking between the hallway that led to her Husband and back at me, her lip affixed between her teeth. She looked seriously conflicted.

I raised my eyebrow at her in question.

"Can we please go to the stadium, Edward?" she blurted, looking like she should be punished for saying that.

I chuckled, "Yes, Mother. We'll go after our evening meal, okay?"

"Good boy!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together and enthusiastically tapping my hand on the table. "You're a good boy, Edward!"

"I know." I nodded with a cocky grin. My smile turned seductive when I saw the young girl I had ordered to find my Jasper was bringing him this way, passing at a distance. "I have to go now, Mother. I'll see you for dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

"Ooh," she said, looking at me sideways with a sly smile, "Go have some fun, son."

"Oh, I will," I muttered as I got up and ran back to my bed chambers, smiling when I found my beautiful dirty blond lover laid in the middle of my bed, his intimate areas just hidden by the bed linens.

He was a gorgeous sight as he laid there with a small smile, a toned arm behind his head and his perfectly sculpted body already glistening from the humidity.

"Greetings, Your Majesty." He said, sitting up and holding an arm out, offering his hand to help me onto the bed.

I took it and crawled up his body until I straddled his lap, only the bedsheet and cotton separating us. I grasped both his hands and held them over his head on the pillows, leaning down to press an opened mouthed kiss to his jugular.

"Are you feeling better, Jasper?" I whispered into his neck.

"I'm fine, my Lord," He whispered back, breaking my hold to run his hands from my neck, down my chest, catching and pulling down my robes to reveal my torso and a bit of my pelvis.

"Are you lying to me, my dear Eros?" I purred, pulling away to lay down beside him and allow him to straddle me instead.

"I promise, Adonis." He nodded with a genuine and shy smile.

I frowned at him, my fingers grasping at his smooth but hard thighs on either side of my hips. "I don't believe you."

Jasper let out a groan before falling backwards onto my legs, holding the blanket so it covered his cock. "I feel vile. My stomach may explode."

I growled, grabbing the pillow from behind my head and stretching forward to yank it under his head, helping him to look at me at the same time. "Don't lie to me, Jasper. Especially if you feel ill."

"Apologies, my Lord," He mumbled, looking down at my chest in shame, instead of at my eyes.

My eyes danced over his exhausted face, his cheeks were lacking their usual pink tinge and his blue eyes were darkened with illness. I leaned forward, grabbed his hand and kissed his palm.

"I need you to stay healthy for me, Jasper," I told him, my palms going over his tight stomach and rubbing a circle around his navel, hoping it would make him feel a little bit better.

He sighed, all his flexed muscles relaxing as he pulled his legs from underneath him and rested them over my thighs. "Thank you."

I didn't answer him, instead, rolling over onto my knees so I could place my hands on either side of his head. He opened his eyes to mine at the movement and smiled as I pressed my lips to his, instinctually rubbing myself against him, making him groan into my mouth.

"I want you," I commented, my voice husky with my arousal.


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

"I want you too," my sex God told me, smiling lazily before wincing as I pressed myself a little too hard against his sensitive stomach.

I sighed, disappointed that I would not be making love to him,but understanding that it was just not possible at the moment. "Shall I take you back to your chamber?" I asked him, running a hand through his hair.

"Please, my Lord?" he requested with a timid nod, looking at me with caution, as if he didn't want to hurt my feelings.

I nodded and gave him a small smile, "Of course. Let us go." I quickly pulled myself away from him and stood up, fixing the linen around me before holding out a hand for him.

He seemed truly shocked by my kindness, but readily took my hand as he slowly scooted to the edge of the furs and linens, finally standing as he winced in discomfort.

"I should send for a doctor to take a look at you," I muttered, mostly to myself while taking Jasper's hand in mine for walking briskly to his bed chamber.

I called out for random servants to come and help me get him comfortable into his bed. I shifted him into the middle as two women propped his head up with a couple of feather-filled pillows while another two women threw furs over him to warm him up. Even in the humid, hot air of Cyprus, a flu still knocked down your temperature.

"Focus on healing, Eros," I whispered to him, pressing my lips to his cheek before exiting his chamber, looking back at him already falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

"Felix!" I bellowed through the palace entrance, waiting for a guard to accompany me into the city along with my Mother who stood beside me, her hands clasped together as she grinned in anticipation.

"Coming, My Lord," he called back, running to us. I couldn't help ogling his huge, muscular build as he ran, all his muscles flexing and releasing.

I cleared my throat and threw a cloak over my Mother's shoulders, completely covering her in blood red fabric when I pulled the hood over her hair. I winked at her as she almost started vibrating with excitement before pulling on my own cloak that was a dark green like the grasses in the Spring.

"I cannot thank you enough, Edward," my Mother gushed, her hands grabbing my face so I would look at her.

I smiled down at her, "Just don't tell Father too much, my Queen."

"Agreed." She quickly looped her arm in mine and ran down the steps with another guard member beside her as Felix stood by my side, moving with me.

We moved swiftly through the city's busy market, making sure to hide our faces to avoid any unwanted attention and made our way to the Olympic stadium.

"Why aren't we taking our rightful place on the balcony, Mother?" I asked her as I shoved a vile looking man out of my way, curling my lip at his scent.

"So we attract no attention and do not waste time fulfilling our royal duties instead of enjoying the games, Edward." She sighed, annoyed that I wasn't keeping up with her.

I frowned but followed along until she found a seat with a good view and sat me down beside her, our two guards sitting on either side of us.

"Oh, look! They're just starting!"my Mother gushed, clapping her hands and watching the open stadium like a hawk watches an ignorant mouse.

I snickered as I watched her eyes double in size when the Gladiators prepared to take each other down, their knees slightly bent and their hands ready by their sides.

My soldier in the arena nodded his head to the fighters and they immediately leapt at each other, both aiming to kill.

The men were huge, easily comparable to the size of my brother, whom I could see taking the seat that our Father usually claimed when he came to watch the games. My brother was just as tall as me but was built like the wrestlers on the field, having trained with them.


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

Emmett was too down to Earth to be a King which is why he convinced my Father to pass the Kingdom on to me instead of him. I had thought Emmett would be perfectly capable of ascending the throne upon my Father's death, but when he told me he had no desire to assume that level of responsibility, I readily agreed to act in his stead.

Emmett was happy in the stadium and basically lived there, training and talking with the men of the arena. He loathed being of blue blood.

"Oh!" My Mother exclaimed as one of the men threw the other over his shoulder, taking his arm and twisting as the one of the ground screamed in agony.

"Oh, Mother," I winced at the sounds of yells and cracks of bones filled my ears, "How can you stand this?"

She patted my shoulder, her eyes still glued to the men, "You'll get used to it," she muttered absent-mindedly.

My mother continued to surprise me on a daily basis. This proper, popular and well respected Queen was completely unpredictable. She could be humble. She could be ruthless. Yet, all the whole, she was nothing but loving and nurturing towards her two sons and daughter.

"Oh, Esme," I sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leaning into her, "I love you."

She chuckled and kissed my cheek, "I love you too, my boy."


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

The palace was large and stretched for what seemed like miles. The floors were made of marvelous white marble with veins of gold coloring that shined in the Greek sunlight as did the matching columns holding the enormous ceiling above our head.

I was always fascinated by the idea of how men had been able to get so many pounds of rock perched that high above our heads.

"Ouch," I hissed as one of the Prince's servants combed the knots from my hair.

"Sorry," the young woman muttered, her terse brushing easing on my hair.

I smiled at the respect the Prince's concubine demanded. Edward wanted me in the best possible shape and I was painted in white clay to ensure that no one touched me except him.

If the clay was in any way smudged upon my body when I presented myself to him, Edward would have someone's head cut off.

As one slave brushed my hair until it shined like rusted copper, another took a silver bowl filled with the white clay and a horse hair paintbrush and painted my body with a fresh layer before they assisted me in putting on a simple dress made of the finest silk in Greece.

The gown dripped down my body, the plunging necklace showing the creamy skin of the sides of my breasts. It stopped above my ankles in length, it was only adorned with a thin piece of jeweled leathers wrapped around my waist.

"There. You are ready, my Lady," the young one said, offering me a small smile as she stood back up and wrapped a simple gold bracelet around my wrist - a gift from the Prince.

I nodded at them both before setting off towards the Queen's chambers. I was the Prince's concubine but I also was the Queen's handmaiden, along with my most dearest friend, Rosalie.


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

Rose had been taken from a far off city that she refused to talk about. She had the beauty of a Goddess, with long, flowing hair the color of wheat in the summer and blue eyes. She was the kind of woman that would marry a rich nobleman and she almost has gotten herself that. Rosalie was the love interest of Edward's older, and childish brother, Emmett.

"Rose," I greeted my best friend, kissing her cheek before leaning against the Queen's bathtub as Rose scrubbed at it, her blond hair in tangles around her face.

She stopped and looked up at me, blowing a piece of hair from her face and glowering at me. "Why don't you stop playing Princess and help me, Aphrodite?" she snapped, resuming her cleaning.

I frowned at her hostility but didn't move. Rosalie was a bitch, everyone knew that, but she was never mean to me unless she had a good reason.

"What is going up, Rose?" I asked her, kneeling down beside her and trying to catch her icy blue eyes.

She slapped the scrubbing brush down on the tub and sat back on her knees, exhaling and looking down at her hands, almost ashamed. "It's Emmett."

I was confused. "Emmett?"

She nodded, "He basically lives at the stadium and I only see him at night. What's the point of being his when he's never here?"

"He's doing his duty as the Master of that house." I shrugged, not understanding why she was making so much noise of this, she could find someone new. "You could ask to accompany him and stay by his side," I suggested.

She looked up at me like I had suddenly morphed into Medusa. "Are you completely mental? I can't ask him that."

"Why not?"

"Because not all of us have royalty wrapped around our finger," she snapped, glowering at me as her temper flared.

I took a breath, not wanting to blurt something I'd ultimately regret.

"I still think you can get the Prince to do what you want," I told her, standing back up and crossing my arms over my chest.

She grumbled to herself, splashing the tub with water before standing up to face me. "You need to back off, Isabella. Emmett does not appreciate being pushed."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Why are you being like this, Rose? I'm trying to help you."

"I know. However, you seem to forget that you need to worry about your own problems and let me deal with my own situations. I'm not the only one losing contact with my Prince." She gave me a sympathetic look before patting my arm and exiting the chamber.

I frowned as I went over her cryptic words in my head again. My mouth fell open as my mind caught up to speed and her meaning was grasped. I was losing Edward to his other lover, Jasper.

I let out a shriek and spun around to go back to my chamber, my plan solidifying with every step I took.

The King was mine.


	10. Chapter 10

JPOV

I awoke in a daze, my body still aching with sickness. The sun was shining into my room, heating up the furs and cottons off my bed which had a layer of sweat already coating my body.

I groaned as I kicked off the sheets and tried to get up. My stomach muscles were weak and my head was heavy with sleep. I felt like one of the gladiators had knocked me around in the arena.

Looking over to the window and stared out into the blinding yellow light of the sun, wondering what my King was up too. I had felt incredibly guilty not being able to be with him during the darkest days of my sickness when I couldn't keep down any food and was quarantined from him so he wouldn't get ill as well.

It made me nauseous that Edward would have to find pleasure in another, his Isabella, instead of me. It was selfish and conceited of me but I wanted the King all to myself. Also, I had a strong feeling that Edward felt the same.

I frowned to myself. It all could be just making itself up in my head too. He could also not even care about me.

No. I couldn't think like that.

I pulled myself to the edge off my bed and swung my feet off the bed onto the floor.

If Edward wanted to have Isabella all to himself, he would have done so already. Kings got everything they wanted regardless of how it affected other however Edward was not that kind of King. He had plans and dreams. During one of our conversation about when he will take the throne, he told me that he wanted to make his Kingdom better and get rid of the poor, create more jobs and build stronger alliances with the Kingdoms around us.

I wasn't going to let a King like him go off with someone else. Giving up on the man that I couldn't get out off my mind was not an option. He was mine.

This was going to be a war. Isabella and I would have to compete for the heart of the King.

And I wasn't prepared to lose.


	11. Chapter 11

EPOV

"My King, master Jasper has requested to see you in his chamber," one of my slaves informed me before quickly exiting my chamber.

I frowned as I looked out of my chamber opening to the city and looked behind me to the archway. I was wondering how Jasper was doing with his sickness. If he was healing and regaining his strength to warm my heart and bed once more. I loathed the distance put between us since the doctors forbade me to see him in fear of the future King becoming ill.

That was devastating. I wanted to lay with him as he slept, brush my hands through his hair and press myself against him, enjoying the tingling it brought to my skin. However, each time I tried to enter his chamber, a slave would block me and order me to stay away.

I stepped down from the window and made my way through the palace towards my blonde beauty room..

I heard a grunt of exertion and broke into a run the last few steps until I entered his room, catching him as he was getting up from the side of bed, making his way to relieve himself, completely nude.

Oh, how I'd missed seeing his naked form.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow as he jumped up with a squeak and spun around to face me, his cock swinging. I couldn't help but stare at it, my eyes running up his torso to his eyes once again.

"Edward!" He sighed, his hands covering himself and his head bowing in my presence, "I've missed you, my King."

I walked up to my beauty and placed my pointer finger under his chin, bringing his face up so I could look into his eyes, "I missed you too," I told him, pressing my lips to his, a reuniting kiss.

I moaned into his mouth, having missed the taste of his warm, wet tongue as it slid across mine. I could feel myself growing hard within my cotton clothing and pulled away from him, not wanting to reunite in that way just yet.

Jasper pouted when I pulled away from him, kissing his shoulder and wrapping my arms around his waist and squeezing him to me. Where our skin met, it burned, only feeding my desire and making my cock jump.

"Were you going to go relieve yourself, beauty?" I asked him, pulling him to the farthest corner of the room that had a wooden wall hiding the closet.

He nodded, running a hand through his hair and walking ahead of me, he grabbed his cock just before he disappeared behind the screen. My eyes turned black at the image and I looked down to see a growth in my robes. I groaned and tried to push it down, turning back and sitting on Jasper's bed, urging it to go away.

Slaughtered goats. Old ladys. Mother and Father in bed.

I shivered at the disturbing thought of my parents in their chambers doing things that I rather not know of.

I laid down on Jasper's bed and covered my eyes with my arms, suddenly exhausted.

"What's wrong?" my boy's soft voice asked, his fingers lightly brushing my stomach, making the muscles underneath roll.

I hummed as his touch brought warmth within me, shadowing one of my hands over his. "I'm just tired," I murmured, looking at him from underneath my arm, watching the way his face twisted with whatever it was he was thinking about.

"Want to go into town and shop, my King?" Jasper asked, looking at me with a sparkle in his eyes, warming my heart after not seeing that sparkle for a fortnight.


	12. Chapter 12

EPOV

I sat up on my elbows and narrowed my eyes at him, scrutinizing him. I knew he was up to something. "Why?"

He shrugged, looking deeply into my eyes, "I've been barricaded in here for a long time. I'd love to go out for the day."

I looked at him curiously, understanding his point. "Where do you want to go, Jasper?"

He shrugged but smiled, "I don't know, my Liege. Where should we go?"

"I have to purchase a couple things at the market," I said, pursing my lips.

He grinned, "To the market we go."

I smiled back and sat up on the bed, pushing Jasper off me and pointing at his clothes to put them on. "It''s not as if I object to you being naked but I don't want the rest of the public to see," I teased, winking at him before dashing out of his chamber towards my room to get on a cloak.

As I ran to my room, I noticed Isabella wandering the hallways, looking up at the ceiling painting in wonder. I always noticed her gazing at the art of the palace as she walked aimlessly around it without a care in the world.

I smiled as I walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Aah!" she squeaked, bouncing in my arms and looking over her shoulder at me in shock. "My King, you frightened me!" she gasped, holding her breast.

I found that quite distracting.

"Sorry, my dear," I said, looking her up and down and wishing she was naked again. It had been a while since I had bedded her.

"It's quite alright, my Lord," she sighed, turning around to face me, flashing me her beautiful smile. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Oh, Jasper and I were going to the market to spend the day. He hasn't left the palace since he had gotten ill." I told her, watching an odd expression crossed her face, "would you like to join us?"

A smirk shadowed her smile and she look down at the ground before back at my eyes, finally saying, "I'd love to."


End file.
